


once upon a time

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff and Humor, another levihan version of beloved disney classic from me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young woman. She was kind, caring and so very smart. She was also stubborn and careless, as her friends often described her.Her greatest passion in life was knowledge, and so once upon a time, during a ball at the King’s palace, the woman decided to sneak into the royal library to steal a very important book.And then, unfortunately, she was caught by a Prince.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> it's cinderella!au so it's very stupid and cheesy  
> you have been warned!

“Mike, please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“I said no.”

“Pretty, _pretty_ please?” Hange batted her eyelashes, staring at Mike with an endless implore.

Mike shook his head. “Hange, no. I’m sorry, I really want to help, but I can’t. I can get beheaded for this. _You_ will certainly be beheaded.”

“That’s only if I get caught,” Hange answered cheekily. “And if I do, you know I won’t tell anyone that you were involved. So don’t worry about this.”

“I don’t worry about myself,” Mike sighed heavily. “I worry about you, Hans.”

“I’ll be fine,” she rolled her eyes. “No one will see me, I promise.”

“There is no way I can persuade you to change your mind, right? What is so important about that book anyway?”

“I’ve heard it has information on some undiscovered herbs. And if I find them, I can use them to make a better medicine. Just think how many lives I can save!”

“And why can’t you just ask Erwin to get this book for you?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Hange glared at him. “This book contains forbidden knowledge. Erwin doesn’t have a permission to go into that part of the library. Or so he claims.”

“And the best idea you’ve come up with is to sneak inside the palace during the ball to steal that stupid book?”

“Hey, that book is not stupid!” Hange protested. “And my plan is awesome! During the ball, all guards will be patrolling the entrances and the main room. No one will think of guarding the library! I will walk in and out completely unnoticed!”

Mike scratched his chin. Hange’s plan actually sounded well-thought. It also sounded way too easy. And that’s what concerned him the most.

“So what exactly do you need from me?”

Hange beamed. “I only need one thing!” she assured. “Only your invitation to the ball and that’s it! I know that as a guardsman, you’ve received it!”

“I was planning to give it to Nanaba…”

“Well, you can give her Erwin’s invitation,” Hange shrugged. “It’s not like he will invite anyone.”

“Then why can’t you just ask Erwin? Why come to me?”

“Em…” Hange looked to the side, avoiding Mike’s eyes.

“Hange…” he said lowly, glaring at her. “Did you tell Erwin about your plan?”

“Heh,” Hange nervously giggled, fixing the glasses on her face. Still refusing to meet Mike’s gaze.

“Goddamn it,” Mike rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

“You know Erwin!” Hange threw her hands into the air. “He wouldn’t have listened to me! He’d say that my plan is stupid and reckless, and that I should just forget it!”

“And he wouldn’t be wrong,” Mike noted.

Hange scowled at him. “It’s you who are wrong. My plan is good, and it will work. Erwin won’t even know that I was in the palace. Please, Mike, you’re the only one who can help. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Fine,” Mike finally conceded his defeat. When Hange looked at him like that, with fire passionately burning inside her eyes, her resolve as strong as steel, he just couldn’t refuse.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Hange jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re the best friend in the world, Mike!”

“That I am,” he smirked, hugging Hange back. “But no word to Erwin about this.”

“Of course,” Hange agreed.

“And try not to run into Nile. He’ll throw you into a jail the moment he sees you.”

Hange grimaced. “I almost forgot that this asshole will be attending the ball as well.”

“He’s the Captain of the royal guard,” Mike reminded her. “Of course, he’ll be there.”

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out for him. Well, thanks for your help again,” she fondly smiled at her friend. “But I need to go now!” Hange rose to her tiptoes and swiftly kissed Mike’s cheek. “I’ll see you around!”

Before Mike could say anything, Hange was already gone, probably on her way to run into another trouble.

* * *

“Have you been in the palace before?” Mike asked, as he, Nanaba and Hange stood in the corner, watching the nobles swirl around the ballroom.

“No, I haven’t,” Hange said, taking a sip from her glass. The corners of her lips slightly lifted, as she swallowed the wine. As much as she liked to bitch about royals, they certainly knew how to pick their alcohol. Maybe, she should have followed in Mike’s footsteps and become a member of the guard, as well.

“Then how are you going to find the library?” Nanaba questioned.

Hange shrugged. “I have never been to the palace. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to find a library.”

“Of course,” Mike shook his head in exasperation. “You stole the palace’s blueprints from Erwin’s study.”

“I didn’t steal,” Hange huffed, offended. “I _borrowed_. I intend to return them.”

Nanaba giggled, throwing her arm over Hange’s shoulders. “Oh my goodness, you’re something else.”

“That’s a huge understatement,” Mike muttered under his breath.

“So, why the King decided to throw a huge ball now?” Hange asked, ignoring Mike’s words. “Today is not some holiday, right?”

“You don’t know?” Nanaba raised her eyebrow. “Prince Levi is going to become King soon, and King Kenny wants to find a wife for him.”

“Oh,” Hange took a better look at the crowd, gathered in the ballroom. Indeed, most of the guests were women. Young, beautiful and rich, they looked so much different than Hange.

Well, she mused, as she took another sip from her glass, it wasn’t like she came here to seduce the Prince.

“I take it the Prince hasn’t shown up yet,” she noted.

“The King isn’t here either,” Nanaba said.

“And that’s good,” Mike concluded. “That means that as Prince’s advisor, Erwin isn’t present as well. And Nile will surely be accompanying The King.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t stay here for long, when they enter the ballroom,” Hange nodded. “That’s what I was planning to do anyway. I’m actually waiting for the royal family to enter, so I can quietly sneak out, using the commotion.”

“Be careful,” Nanaba reminded. “I really don’t want to come to your execution.”

“I think my head will look great in the basket,” Hange joked. “Or maybe, they’ll even put it on a stick!”

“I take my words back,” Nanaba gave her a hard gaze. “You’re terrible, and so is your humor.”

“Aw, come on!” Hange laughed. “I know you love me, Nana!”

“Unfortunately,” she rolled her eyes, hiding a fond smile.

“Ladies, get ready,” Mike jerked his head in the direction of the big doors. “The King and the Prince are here.”

And in the next moment, the doors opened and the music stopped. A tall, proud man with a golden crown on his head and a wide grin on his face entered the room.

“That’s King Kenny,” Nanaba whispered in Hange’s ear. “And that’s,” she pointed to a shorter guy, who followed him. “That’s Prince Levi.”

Hange cocked her head, curiously regarding the young man. He had black shiny hair, his skin was almost white as a paper and his eyes were narrow. He regarded his guests with a displeasured, almost annoyed expression.

Hange huffed, as she turned away from that man. All those people traveled through the whole country just so they could meet him, and that’s how he greets them? Why even organize the ball, if you don’t enjoy it?

Truly, she would never understand those royals.

But there was no time to dwell on it now, she had an important job.

“It’s time for me to go,” she whispered to her friends, briefly squeezing their shoulders.

“Good luck,” Nanaba kissed her cheek.

“Don’t get distracted,” Mike advised, softly patting her hair.

Hange saluted to them with a crooked smile, and then disappeared into the crowd, heading to the side doors of the ballroom.

* * *

Levi lazily regarded the crowd of guests, gathered below him. Nobles from the whole kingdom sent their offspring to the capital, all of them hoping for one thing – that one of their daughters will be lucky enough to become his wife.

It disgusted Levi. Looking at all those young girls, who gazed at him with so much hope and who cared for nothing more than a crown on his head, he felt sick.

“See someone you like?” his uncle whispered into his ear, placing a hard hand onto his shoulder.

“No.” Levi curtly replied, shaking off Kenny’s arm.

“Too bad,” Kenny hummed. “Because if you don’t have at least one dance until midnight comes, I’m picking your fiancé myself.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Levi hissed. “Don’t you think that I should choose my future wife myself?”

“Then fucking choose already, Levi,” Kenny said seriously. “You are almost an adult and I can’t keep organizing those stupid balls for you, if you don’t even talk with those women. Get your ass off that throne and go to them. Talk, drink, dance. You won’t be able to find someone, if you continue watching them from afar.”

“Alright, alright,” Levi rolled his eyes. “I got your point, now leave me alone.”

“Good luck,” his uncle patted his shoulder. Then he granted Levi his wish and went to mingle with the nobles.

“The King decided to share with you some of his wisdom?” Levi’s advisor and his only friend, Erwin, said with an amused smile.

“Something like that,” Levi grumbled, his eyes once again scanning the ballroom. Trying to find a woman, who repelled him the least.

And as he kept looking, Levi noticed a figure, which walked away from the crowd. A woman in an awfully bright green dress separated from the rest of the nobles and headed towards the side door. Levi narrowed his eyes, watching her movements.

“Is something wrong?” Erwin asked. He followed Levi’s gaze, but before he could see that woman, she already disappeared behind the door.

“I need to check something,” Levi said, starting to move. That woman was definitely a thief, and Levi had to stop her. What kind of King he would become, if he lets some strangers rob his palace? “I won’t be gone for too long. Stay here and watch Kenny. If he asks where I am, tell him I went to the bathroom.”

“And where are you really going?” Erwin furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’ll tell you after I’m done,” there was no time to waste, after all. The thief could disappear with her booty any moment.

* * *

Levi slowly made his way through the palace’s corridors, straining his ears to hear something, except the muffled sounds of music from the ballroom. As he continued to wonder around, entering each room and finding nothing, Levi started to regret coming here all alone. Maybe, he should have taken Erwin with him. Or better yet, he should have asked Erwin’s friend, the guardsman named Mike, to accompany him. Everyone in the palace knew about Mike’s exceptional ability to pick up the faintest of smells. He would have come in handy in this situation.

And then, when Levi almost lost all hope of finding the thief by himself, when he almost turned back to return to the ballroom, he saw it – a faint, flickering ray of light beneath one of the doors. Levi raised his head. He was standing in front of a library.

So that woman decided to steal a book? That was something new.

Carefully, he laid his palm on the door’s handle, trying to open it as quietly as possible. A moment later, he walked inside the room, stopping in the middle and looking around. He was surrounded by rows and rows of bookshelves, but there was no sign of the thief. Levi’s eyes darted from corner to corner, trying to locate the intruder.

He walked further into the room and there, he finally found her. The woman was standing inside the small section of a library, which was separated from the rest of the room by heavy, tall gates.

So she was looking for the forbidden books, huh?

However, the gates didn’t seem to be much of an obstacle to that woman, as she successfully managed to get past them. Now she was facing away from Levi, shifting through book after book.

She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t even notice Levi’s arrival.

Well, he couldn’t just miss the opportunity to scare the shit out of her, right?

So Levi cleared his throat. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked and watched with amusement how the woman instantly froze. Her shoulders shook slightly, and Levi almost smirked, as he waited for her to scream in panic.

But she didn’t.

Instead, the woman turned around, an innocent smile on her lips. “I’m sorry,” she said in a sweet, slightly confused voice. “It seems like I’ve turned the wrong corner. It’s not bathroom, is it?”

“Really?” Levi crossed hands on his chest, his cold grey eyes boring into that woman. He took another look at her – she had a long nose, large forehead, thin lips and messy brown hair that reached to her shoulders. There was also a big, round glasses on her face. Fucking four-eyes, Levi thought to himself. “Do you often shit in the library?”

And then, that four-eyes shocked Levi again – she started laughing. Loudly and boisterously, with her head thrown back.

“Alright, alright,” she raised her hands in a placating gesture. “You’ve caught me, I was actually trying to steal a book.”

“You don’t say,” Levi deadpanned.

Four-eyes giggled again, as though not realizing that Levi could say one word and that pretty head of hers would instantly appear on a spike. Not that Levi found her head, _or anything about that woman_ , to be pretty.

“So now what?” four-eyes cocked her head to the side. “Are you going to call the guards?”

 _Yes,_ Levi almost said. That was what he had to do. Even if he had caught her before she managed to steal anything, four-eyes still was a thief. And thieves had to be punished. By cutting their hand or their head, it all depended on how much annoying the criminal was. And that woman… she was _extremely_ annoying.

But then Levi got an idea.

“I won’t tell anyone about your sorry attempt, if,” he paused, carefully regarding her. “If you do me a favor.”

“Anything,” four-eyes replied without hesitation.

Levi nodded, satisfied with her eagerness. “I need you to dance with me.”

It was an amazing idea, and Levi mentally congratulated himself on his quick wit. Kenny’s condition was that he had to dance with _at least_ one girl until midnight. And if he dances with four-eyes, who was obviously a commoner, Kenny would never agree to let Levi marry her. And that meant that Levi would get another few months of peace and quiet, without boring tea-parties and lengthy walks through the gardens with annoying foreign princesses.

Yes, excellent idea.

Although, the bespectacled woman obviously didn’t share his opinion.

“You want to dance with _me_?” she asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Weird. I saw the glasses on your faces, and thought you were blind. But it turns out, you are actually deaf, huh?”

“Oi!” four-eyes glared at him. “I’m not deaf! Or blind! I just don’t understand what you want from me.”

“And you don’t have to,” Levi shrugged. “All you need to do is to have one dance with me, and then you’ll be free to go.”

“You promise?” she looked at him suspiciously.

“I swear.”

“Alright then!” the change in four-eyes was instant. One moment, she was carefully regarding Levi, and in the next, she grabbed his hand with a wide, almost wild grin. “Let’s go and dance, shorty!” she exclaimed, dragging him out of the library.

As he followed that strange woman, Levi couldn’t quite understand one thing. Four-eyes was at the ball, she _had_ to know who he was. But she acted like she didn’t care in the slightest. She behaved around him like he wasn’t a crowned Prince, but a simple commoner.

And, surprisingly, Levi liked that. A lot.

Maybe, this girl wasn’t as annoying as he initially thought.

* * *

Their hands were still linked, when they entered the ballroom. And as soon as they appeared, all eyes were on them. The guests, who were previously dancing, now stopped, staring at them with unmasked surprise.

“I don’t like all this attention,” four-eyes whispered.

“Don’t mind them,” Levi whispered back, dragging her to the center of the room.

There, he stood and laid his hand on four-eyes’ waist. As he turned to face her, Levi realized that she was taller than him.

 _Annoying,_ Levi mentally tsked. Good thing he wasn’t going to actually marry her.

The scowl on his face deepened, as everyone still continued looking at him like he had grown a second head. Even the musicians stopped playing, too shocked by his arrival. Levi sent them a vicious glare, and, thankfully, they got the hint, resuming their work.

The guests started to dance again. Levi and his mysterious companion joined them.

“Is it a good time to tell you that I don’t know how to dance?” four-eyes asked, that infuriating grin still plastered on her lips.

“It’s fine,” Levi grumbled, turning his face away to hide his wince, when she stepped on his toes.

However the discomfort, Levi was somewhat pleased by this fact. He was sure that Kenny was starting to go insane, as he watched them dance. Yes, he couldn’t have found a better dance partner, Levi was sure of it.

“This dress is terrible, by the way,” Levi commented, as he spun her around. “And your hair is awfully messy.”

“Oh, forgive me,” four-eyes snapped. “I couldn’t have known that I’ll be dancing with the Prince himself. If I had, I would have taken more care about my appearance.”

“So you know who I am?” Levi gasped. “Then why do you act like—”

“Like I don’t care?” she cut him off. “That’s exactly why. I don’t care. You may be a Prince and a fucking heir to the throne, but that doesn’t mean you’re in any way better than me.”

Levi didn’t know what to say to this, staring at her with wide eyes like some kind of an idiot. This woman in front of him… however, annoying and infuriating she was, but she amazed him. She was the first one to treat him like this, like he was just a human being, like the crown on his head was nothing more than a piece of useless jewelry.

“What’s your name?” he asked, a little breathlessly.

She smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief. “That’s a secret.”

“That’s unfair!” Levi frowned. “You know my name.”

“Life isn’t always fair, your highness.”

Oh goodness, that four-eyes was so annoying! To call her infuriating – that was definitely an understatement. Levi had never met a person who pissed him off so much. Even his uncle didn’t have that kind of effect on him. Although… Levi couldn’t deny it – she also intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her, to untangle all of her mysteries and enigmas, to find out the meanings of each of her smiles.

“Alright then,” Levi huffed. “How should I call you?”

She shrugged. “I don’t care. It’s totally up to you, _your highness._ ”

“Don’t call me that,” Levi hissed. “My name is Levi. And if you don’t care how I address you, then I’ll be calling…” he trailed off, studying her expression, “then I’ll be calling you four-eyes.”

“Four-eyes?” the woman laughed. It was a loud, completely unladylike sound. Levi liked it.

“Yes,” he nodded, his arm reaching out to touch the side of her face. “Because of those stupid glasses.”

That seemed to catch four-eyes completely off-guard. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. She looked completely ridiculous, and Levi mentally patted himself on a shoulder for surprising her. He imagined it was a rare look for her, and he was glad to wipe off that cocky grin from her face.

However, before he could really relish in this sight, the song ended. Four-eyes took a step back.

“Well, we’ve finished our dance. It’s time for me to go,” and maybe, it was just Levi’s imagination, his stupid wishful thinking, but she seemed reluctant.

“No,” he didn’t mean to sound so desperate.

He also didn’t mean to grab her palm once more, squeezing it tightly in his own.

Four-eyes looked at him in confusion, her gaze darting to their joined hands. “You promised that you’ll let me go after this dance.”

“And I will,” Levi assured her. “But I… I want…” what _exactly_ he wanted? Levi didn’t yet know the answer to this question. But he knew that he didn’t want to let go of her just yet, that he couldn’t say goodbye to her right now.

“I want to have a walk with you. Please, just ten more minutes,” he hastily added, when a hesitant expression appeared on four-eyes’ face. “And then you can go.”

“All of you nobles are so demanding,” four-eyes shook her head. “But if you want it so much, then fine.”

“Thank you,” Levi said sincerely.

Then, ignoring the stares of his guests, Levi led four-eyes out of the ballroom and into the palace’s gardens.

“I have to admit,” a smile bloomed on four-eyes’ lips. It was so beautiful, so sincere and happy that Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. “Your gardens are amazing.”

“You should see them in spring,” Levi said, ignoring the beating of his heart. It was so loud he was sure that four-eyes heard it, too. They still held hands, and Levi caught himself thinking that he didn’t want to let go. Not now, not ever.

“Maybe, I can sneak into your palace then,” four-eyes chuckled.

“You don’t have to,” Levi blurted out without thinking.

“Huh?”

“I mean…” Levi stuttered. “You don’t have to sneak in. You can visit. Anytime you want.”

That same surprised expression returned to four-eyes’ face. But this time, she quickly masked it with a grin. “Are you giving me a royal permission?”

Levi felt a smirk tug on his lips. Four-eyes’ mischief was contagious. “Yeah, something like that.”

They reached a small bench, hidden behind two large trees. Levi sat down on it and four-eyes joined him, sitting so close that her shoulder brushed against his. She raised her head to stare at the sky, her eyes sparkling as bright as the stars above. Levi couldn’t look away.

“I guess asking you about your family will be pointless?” he quietly asked.

Four-eyes shrugged. “I don’t really have a family. I live with a friend.”

“Just a friend?” Levi wondered why he suddenly got so nervous.

“Just a friend,” four-eyes replied with a smile.

“And what do you do? Or is it another secret?”

“Not really,” she said. “I am a scholar. Of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

“Well, you won’t find my books in any libraries.”

“What do you study then?”

“Herbology.”

“Oh,” Levi breathed. “That’s why you needed that book.”

“Yeah,” four-eyes twirled a stray lock of her hair. “I wanted to find if there are any plants I haven’t discovered yet.”

“You left the book at the library,” Levi remembered. “You should go back and take it.”

“What?” her brows shot up. “You want to give it to me?”

Levi shrugged. “It’s just lying there now, gathering dust. I’m sure it will be more useful in your hands.”

“You know,” four-eyes softly chuckled. “You are very different from the others nobles I’ve met. I have never thought that Princes are so kind.”

Levi stared at her, not sure what to do next. He wanted to say something, to tell four-eyes how wonderful she is, how different from everyone Levi knew. He was still thinking on how to translate his feelings into words, when they’ve heard an unmistakable sound of the dangling armor.

“The guards!” four-eyes immediately shot to her feet. “They can’t see me! I need to go!”

She almost turned around, ready to run, when Levi grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” he was surprised by the desperation in his own voice. “Will we ever meet again?”

Four-eyes smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “If you manage to find me, Levi.”

She winked at him and then ran away.

The sounds of the dangling armor were getting closer. Soon the members of the royal guard reached Levi.

“Your highness,” Nile bowed to him, panting heavily. “We were looking everywhere for you!”

“The King was worried,” Erwin added, coming to stand next to Levi.

“I’m fine,” Levi grumbled. “Just wanted to get some air.”

“The woman who was with you,” Nile said, “Where is she now?”

“Why do you ask?” Levi crossed hands on his chest, regarding him coolly.

“I think I’ve seen her before,” Nile answered. “And I—”

“You’re mistaken,” Erwin cut him off. His usually calm voice now sounded almost angry. Levi cocked his head to the side, watching his advisor. Did he know something Levi didn’t?

“No, Sir Erwin, I’m sure that it was—”

“You. Are. Mistaken.” Erwin repeated. He and Nile glared furiously at each other.

Levi observed their exchange with interest and confusion. Something definitely was up, but he couldn’t outright ask Erwin about it. Not yet, not until Nile was nearby.

“Captain!” the voice of one of Nile’s subordinates interrupted the tense silence. “I think I’ve found something!”

Nile immediately started moving, but Levi was faster. In several quick strides he reached the knight and snatched the object he had found from his hands.

It was glasses, the same glasses that were on four-eyes’ face. Levi stared at them for a long moment, the events of this night replaying in his mind.

“What’s this?” Erwin asked, standing behind his shoulder.

“The glasses!” Nile exclaimed. “They probably slipped from her face, while she was running. Good job, Marlo,” he nodded to his subordinate.

“We don’t know if that’s hers,” Erwin instantly protested. “They could belong to anyone.”

Levi felt like they were going to continue arguing, so he just turned around, heading towards the palace. As he walked through the gardens, he carefully hid the glasses inside his pocket.

* * *

As soon as Levi entered the ballroom once more, Kenny immediately came to his side.

“So my eyes didn’t betray me?” he asked, elbowing Levi in the side. “You were actually dancing with someone?”

“Maybe, you should go to the healer, old man,” Levi said, “Ask him for a pair of glasses, if your eyesight is so shitty.”

“Glasses?” Kenny guffawed. “Like the ones that girl was wearing?”

Levi gave his uncle an unimpressed look.

“Alright, alright,” Kenny raised his hands in an apologizing manner. “Tell me about her. What is her name? Where is her family from? How much land do they have?”

Levi looked to the side, pointedly ignoring Kenny’s eyes.

“Oh no,” Kenny gasped. “Please don’t tell me that she is some commoner.”

“I won’t,” Levi shook his head. “I don’t really know if she’s a commoner or not. She refused to talk about herself. I don’t even know her name.”

“My goodness,” Kenny closed his eyes and sighed. “Please don’t tell me that you want to marry her.”

“Fine,” Levi agreed. “If you don’t to want to hear it, then I won’t tell you.”

“Levi!” Kenny lamented. “You’re killing me! You’re killing your own uncle!”

“Good,” Levi retorted. “Then die.”

“How could you choose her?” Kenny continued, ignoring his nephew’s cruel words. “Why didn’t you fall in love with some nice girl from a noble family or a rich princess from a faraway kingdom? Why her?”

“I don’t know,” Levi replied simply. “I don’t know why I like her so much, but I do.”

“So what? You don’t even know her name, how are you going to find her?”

“I’ll think of something,” Levi shrugged. “I’m not going to give up so easily.”

“You’re as stubborn as your mother, gods rest her soul,” Kenny’s voice was unusually soft. “Fine, if she is the one you want to marry, then so be it. You’re a big boy, I can’t tell you what to do anymore.”

“Thank you, Kenny. That means a lot.”

Kenny sadly shook his head, his eyes watching the ballroom. “All those pretty ladies came here just for you,” he said quietly. “And you’ve chosen some commoner over them. Poor things.”

“They’ll get over it,” Levi mumbled, remembering four-eyes’ smile and laughter.

He wasn’t regretting his choice in the slightest.

* * *

The next day, Levi burst in Erwin’s study. He walked up to his desk and slammed his hand onto the hard wood, right next to Erwin’s face.

“You know something, right?” Levi asked, glaring at him.

If Erwin was surprised by his sudden arrival, he didn’t show it. When he raised his face to look at Levi, there was an innocent and slightly confused smile on his lips. “I am your advisor, your highness, it’s my job to know a lot of ‘something’. I’m afraid you need to be more specific.”

“Cut the bullshit!” Levi growled. “You know that girl. The one I’ve danced with.”

The smile didn’t leave Erwin’s face. He sat back in his chair, his posture relaxed. However, his eyes were hard as he watched Levi’s every move. “And what makes you think so?”

“Don’t take me for an idiot,” Levi narrowed his eyes, his scowl deepening. “I’ve seen your face when I’ve shown you those glasses. And I’ve heard how you were trying to protect her from Nile.”

“Excellent observation, your highness,” Erwin spread his hands, admitting his defeat. “But I still don’t understand what you want from me.”

“I want you to tell me about her.”

Erwin’s jaw tightened. “No, your highness. I’m afraid I cannot do that.”

“You’re protecting her,” Levi noted. “Again. Why?”

“Why do people protect anyone?” Erwin lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “Because they care.”

“So you don’t just know her! You _care_ about her.”

“She’s a friend,” Erwin finally admitted.

“And you won’t tell me about her?” Levi asked, sitting on a chair across from Erwin.

“I won’t.”

“Even if I order you?”

Erwin chuckled. “I’m sorry, your highness. But there are some things that are more important than duty.”

“Shit,” Levi rubbed his forehead. “Not that I actually expected you to tell me anything, but… I’m still disappointed.”

“Well, if you tell me why are you looking for her, then maybe I will help you.”

Levi gave him a flat look. “Why do _you_ think I’m looking for her?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin said. “That’s why I’m asking.”

“Asshole,” Levi muttered. He knew that Erwin was doing this on purpose. But well, Levi really needed his help.

“I want to see her,” Levi felt how a blush immediately appeared on his cheeks. He lowered his head, avoiding Erwin’s amused gaze, and continued. “I want to talk to her, and… get to know her.”

“You…” Erwin stared at him in disbelief. “You like her?”

“Yes,” Levi replied, lowering his head even further.

“And do you… do you want to marry her?”

“Yes,” Levi repeated. “If she accepts, of course.”

“You’re not sure?” Erwin chuckled.

“How can I be sure? Four-eyes is unpredictable as hell.”

Erwin’s chuckle turned into a laugh. “You don’t even know how accurate you are.”

“So?” Levi glanced at him beneath his fringe. “Do you agree to help me?”

“I… will assist you,” Erwin said.

“Alright,” Levi nodded. He wasn’t hoping for anything better, anyway. “Then organize the search.”

“The search?”

“Yes, I’m sure four-eyes lives somewhere nearby.”

“So?” Erwin asked, not exactly following where Levi was going with this.

“So I’m going to visit every house in this goddamn city until I find her.”

“And how will you know that’s her?”

Levi smirked, putting the glasses on Erwin’s desk. “I have this. Whoever those glasses fit should be my wife.”

“Should I spread this message?” Erwin said, already preparing his quill and a paper.

“Yes,” Levi nodded, getting up. “And be ready, Erwin. We’ll start our search tomorrow morning.”

Erwin barely acknowledged his words, as he already started writing his message.

* * *

Levi was starting to regret his plan. Maybe, he should have asked Erwin harder. Or torture the information out of him, because, as it turned out, there were a lot more young girls in the capital than he thought.

He had spent his entire week, going from door to door, looking for that damned four-eyes. And still, there was no sign of her. Levi had lost count how many women he had seen in the last seven days. But none of them resembled his four-eyes even close. And none of them had eyesight as shitty as hers.

It was hard for him to admit, but he was beginning to lose hope. What if she didn’t actually live in the capital? What if she was from another kingdom? What if she had heard about his search and decided to hide, having no interest in marrying him?

Those questions plagued Levi’s mind every time he visited yet another house and saw another girl with bright hopeful eyes. Another girl, who would try on the glasses and then try to convince him that she could see something through them.

“Let’s visit another house and then call it a day,” Levi announced, his voice weary and quiet.

“As you wish, your highness,” Erwin nodded.

Levi decided not to use a lot of people in this search. He didn’t want to make a lot of fuss out of it, so, as a result, his only companions were Erwin and his friend, guardsman Mike.

The three of them turned the corner and appeared on a small, narrow street. There were only five houses there, and Levi scanned them carefully, trying to decide which house they should visit. As he continued to think, he noticed that Mike and Erwin were strangely nervous. Mike even fidgeted with his sleeve. However, Levi ignored it, too tired to wonder about their weird behavior.

“This one,” Levi pointed to the house in the middle. “Let’s enter this house.”

Beside him, both Erwin and Mike loudly exhaled, although they were holding their breaths for too long. As he glanced at them, Levi saw that both men were smiling ever so slightly.

Levi shook his head, he could ask them about it later.

He came up to the chosen house and loudly knocked on the door.

“It’s his highness, Prince Levi,” Erwin shouted. “Please open your door.”

A young man appeared on the doorstep. He was tall and had light brown hair. Levi almost opened his mouth to apologize for disturbing him, obviously, four-eyes couldn’t live here. Even if there was some girl, who lived here, she was probably married to that man.

Levi didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he rose to his tiptoes and looked behind the man’s shoulder.

She was standing with her back facing him, but Levi recognized those brown messy locks instantly.

Heart was racing in his chest, as relief and happiness threatened to overwhelm Levi. He wanted to shout out to her, to grip her shoulders tightly, shaking her and asking why _the fuck_ she made everything so complicated. He wanted to look at her face and get lost in her eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

But still, he had to do everything properly.

So Levi bowed his head, trying to keep his composure. “Good sir,” he addressed the man in front of him. “I hate to disturb you, but do you live alone? Or are there any young women living at this house?”

The man was obviously a little confused, his eyes darting from Levi to Erwin and Mike behind him. His gaze stayed on Mike for a little longer, and when Levi glanced up, he saw that Mike was mouthing something to him.

So Mike knew four-eyes as well? _Motherfucker,_ Levi thought annoyingly.

Thankfully, whatever Mike had told him seemed to work, as the man took a step back, allowing them to enter.

“My lady,” Levi said to four-eyes and bowed again, this time with a purpose of hiding a smirk on his face. “Would you be so kind and try those glasses on?” Erwin came closer, handing them to her.

“And why should I do it?” four-eyes asked, and Levi almost growled. If he had any doubts that it was really her, now they were gone. No one annoyed Levi like she did.

“Because I’m a Prince and I say so!” Levi exclaimed, glaring at her.

“Oh really?” four-eyes raised her brows, putting hands on her hips. “So just because you’re a Prince I should do everything you say? If that how it works in your world, your highness?”

Somewhere behind him, Erwin and Mike started laughing, but Levi paid no mind to them. He could get angry at them later.

“Just come here already and take those stupid glasses, so I can finally marry you!”

Four-eyes instantly deflated. Her hands fell limply at her sides and she stared at Levi with utter incomprehension. 

“Well, I think we’ll leave you alone for now,” someone awkwardly said. Levi didn’t know who it was, it sounded like Mike’s voice, but he wasn’t sure, he was too busy staring at four-eyes. “Hange, scream, if you need me!”

“Hange?” Levi whispered, taking a tentative, small step towards her. He wanted to take her by the hand, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted the same, so he remained in one place, standing not too far, and not too close to her. “That’s your name?”

Four-ey— no, _Hange_ nodded timidly.

“That’s a stupid name,” Levi slightly smirked, trying to ease the uncomfortably tense atmosphere. “It fits you.”

For a moment, it seemed like Hange wasn’t going to rise up to his rouse. She continued to stare at Levi with wide, unbelieving eyes. But then she shook her head slightly, a mirthless laugh coming out of her throat.

“It is a stupid name,” she rasped, her voice husky. “It is also a commoner’s name.”

“I don’t care,” Levi protested fiercely.

“But you should!” Hange replied just as passionately. “Look at my house, look at my clothes and my face! I’m not rich or pretty, o— or any of those things you Princes need! I’m messy and weird and I know nothing of the court’s etiquette or som—”

“ _Hange_ ,” Levi took another step forward, until they stood so close their chests touched. He stared deeply into her eyes. “ _I don’t care_.”

She blinked a few times, surprised at their sudden proximity. Levi watched her every move, searching for any sign of her discomfort. If Hange was disturbed by his actions, he was ready to let her go, to walk out of her house and leave her alone. For now, though, she didn’t seem repulsed by him. It filled Levi with hope.

“I don’t care if you’re not pretty like all those girls, or that you have no money or castles,” Levi began, his voice steady and calm despite his wildly beating heart. “I only care about you. Since that night… at the ball… I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I constantly wondered what you were doing or who you were doing it with. I tried to imagine your room or what books you like to read or what you eat for breakfast. I want to know more about you, Hange. I know I’ve said that I want to marry you,” Levi ran a hand through his hair, suddenly flustered. “But I didn’t mean that I want to do it right now. We can spend some time together… hang out and get to know each other.”

“That sounds nice,” a smile suddenly appeared on Hange’s lips. Levi didn’t even realize how much he missed it. “I would like to do that, but… let’s take it slow, alright?”

“Of course,” Levi nodded. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. If there is something that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me immediately.”

Hange’s smile slowly turned into a smirk. “You know,” she drew out. “I was really wrong about you. You’re not nearly as arrogant as I first thought.”

Levi gave her an unimpressed look. “Unfortunately, you’re just as annoying as I expected. But… I like that.”

“And you’re very rude,” Hange winked at him, grinning from ear to ear. “But lucky for you, I like that too.”

“C’mon,” Levi took her by the hand. “Let’s get out of here, or your friends will think that I’ve murdered you or something.”

“Mm,” Hange nodded. “I think Moblit’s been panicking all this time. And Mike is probably two seconds away from breaking down the door.”

“Erwin will stop him,” Levi said, having complete faith in his advisor.

Hange burst out laughing. “You don’t know Erwin like I do. Believe me, if something’s happened to me, he’ll be the first one to run at you with a sword in hand. Well, technically,” she twirled her hair, smiling innocently. “Technically, Moblit will be the first one to do that. But fortunately for you, he doesn’t have a sword.”

“Tch,” Levi scowled. “I’m their Prince and they’re my subjects. Why are they more loyal to you?”

“Because you’re a grumpy and rude monarch,” Hange giggled, ruffling his hair. “And I’m cool and funny!”

“Yeah, I got,” Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m a sore loser, and you are so very awesome. The gods have smiled down upon me, when they decided for us to meet.”

And despite his harsh tone, Levi actually meant it. And judging by Hange’s soft smile and the way she squeezed his hand tighter, she saw right through him.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily ever after, bickering with each other until the day they died :)


End file.
